Sai is hero
by Yuki Renata
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, gadis angkuh dan sombong. Apa yg terjadi jika ia di sihir oleh seseorang menjadi kucing kumuh? Bagaimana petualanganya.. cekidot SAINO


Holaaa..

Jumpa lagi dengan author newbie inii..

Kali ini akan saya bagikan yaitu..

Sainoo.. err tp maaf ya ,disini sai aga OC wkwk

Oke langsung saja..

Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto

Pair ; Saino

Abal jelek typo dll. Gomen

Bunga bermekaran di taman itu, semerbak mewangi menusuk indraku. Pohon sakura merajut gaun indah pada setiap kelopak tangkainya, membuat jiwa merasuk merona. Musim semi ini, semua siswa harus kembali pada gubuk kedua mereka. Tempat di mana mereka menimba ilmu sedalam–dalam lautan samudra.

Di hari pertamaku di sekolah, aku sudah menemukan lokerku penuh dengan sejuta amplop berlafazkan cinta, berlukiskan kalimat menyanjung hati. Namun, ada satu yang menyita perhatianku. Sepucuk surat kumuh, kusut, bertuliskan I love U. Keningku berkerut dan aku baca isi surat itu.

To: Yamanaka Ino  
From: Shin

"Hai, gadis pujaanku. Tahukan kamu, aku sudah lama memperhatikan dirimu. Bagiku kamu adalah bidadari yang turun dari langit ketujuh. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa kamulah belahan jiwaku. Cahaya matamu membiusku dan memanahku dengan panah asmara dan senyummu membuat hatiku terbakar api cinta. Gadis, maukah kamu pergi kencan denganku? Dan maukah kamu menjadi belahan jiwaku?. Jika, iya. Temui aku di bawah Tokyo tower. Jam 16.00.  
Aku sangat mengharapkan dirimu, wahai gadis pujaanku. Tanpamu aku bagai hidup di atas angan-angan.

Salam Cinta dariku:

Shin.

Aku terkesima pada surat itu, surat itu berbeda dengan surat yang lainnya. Aku berpikir bahwa orang ini lebih puitis. Dalam angan-anganku, aku membayangkan orang yang menulis surat ini adalah pangeran tampan berkuda putih, memakai pakaian perak dan memiliki kepintaran di atas Albert Einstein. Maka dengan rasa penasaran, sore itu aku pergi menemuinya.

"hai, Ino. Kamu cantik sekali. Jadi kamu mau kencan sama aku dan menjadi pacar aku?" ucapnya sambil mendekatiku dengan wajah gembira. Melihat dirinya yang seperti itu, aku berusaha menjauhinya. Saat dia maju selangkah, aku mundur selangkah, begitu selanjutnya.  
"lohh.. kenapa tambah jauh? Jadi kamu mau ya jadi pacar aku?" tanyanya.  
Aku yang gak terima dengan keadaannya. Dengan spontan berkata "heh, jangan dekati aku ya! Aku peringatkan itu! Siapa yang mau menjadi pacarmu? Lihat dirimu!" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.  
"terus kenapa kamu mau kesini?" tanyanya lagi.  
"heh. Tadi itu aku pikir kamu itu pangeran berkuda putih ternyata hanya seorang kurcaci buruk rupa. Ihh, siapa yang mau denganmu, hah? Masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari dirimu! Sadar diri dong, aku yang cantik seperti ini masa pacaran sama kurcaci jelek, uhhh.. imageku mau di taruh di mana?!" Jawabku setengah angkuh.  
"ehmm.. baiklah. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau itu adalah wanita yang sombong dan tidak memiliki sopan-santun. Maka itu aku menguji kamu, dan ternyata benar. Kau berhak untuk di kutuk. Supaya kau jera karena telah menghina keburukan dan kekurangan orang lain"

halah… ngomong apa sih kamu, jangan mengada-ngada deh.. mana ada hal seperti itu. Dasar pembohong". Ledekku gak percaya.  
"baik.. aku buktikan itu nyata! Alakazammm!" "triinggg!" dia mengayunkan dasi kupu-kupunya. Seperti gaya power rangers jika ingin berubah.  
Aku ingin tertawa namun, "kwek, kwek, kwek" suara itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dan saat aku melihat diriku, betapa terkejutnya aku. Aku berubah menjadi seekor bebek.  
"hahahahaha! Bagaimana? Sudah percaya kalau kutukan itu ada? Hahahaha" dia tertawa puas.  
"kwek, kwekk, kwekk, kwekk, kwekk! ( apa-apaan ini, tolong lepaskan!)" ucapku tak terima. Dia melihatku picik dan tersenyum jahat kepadaku.  
"tunggu, tunggu.. wajah bebek seharusnya gak cocok untukmu. Terlalu imut dan manis. Baiklah, alakazamm.. "tringgg"  
"webek, webek, webek" dia melihatku aneh sambil berdiri terpaku.  
"ahh.. tidak, tidak.. terlalu pasaran. Kodok sudah terlalu pasaran. Baiklah, alakazammm" "tringgg"  
"moooo" "ahhh… tidak! Terlalu besar!"  
"mbekkk!" "ahhh.. terlalu buruk, masa di perkotaan ada kambing.. alakazam!"  
"meonggg" "aha! Ini pas untukmu, seekor kucing kampung lusuh, bau dan kurus. Ini mampu membuatmu tampak lebih buruk di hadapan semua orang, hahhahaha" ujarnya sambil tertawa.  
"meong, meong, meong, meong, meongg! (tolong lepaskan kutukan ini, aku minta maaf!)  
"melepaskanmu? Ohh, tidak bisa. Kutukanmu akan lepas jika ada seorang pria dan keluarganya yang mau menerima kamu apa adanya sebagai kucing empang dan menjaga serta merawatmu dengan sepenuh hati. Terutama jika sang pria mampu menganggapmu lebih dari wanita yang ia cintai. Gimana ya? Maksudnya, ia lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan wanita pujaannya."  
"meong, meong? (bagaimana caranya?)" tanyaku bingung.  
"cari tahu sendiri dan byeeee!" dalam sekejap pria itu lenyap entah ke mana.

Tbc

Aaa ngantuk. Udh dlu yaa .mw bbo nih. Jaa


End file.
